Keith Silverstein
Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor who works for anime series and video games. Biography Most of his voice over career has been for anime, such as voicing Gantetsu and Kimimaro Kaguya in the Naruto series, dubbing Detective Kun-Kun in Rozen Maiden and Captain Gantu in Stitch! and providing the voices of Kazuo Aida in Honey and Clover, Vector the Crocodile in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and Johan Liebert in Monster for which he received critical praise. Keith Silverstein has also ventured into radio work, which includes doing the voices of FBI agent Peter Bourland and Santo in Focus on the Family's long-running Christian radio drama Adventures in Odyssey, George in I'll Be Home For Christmas, Carl in Sunday Chronicles, as well as multiple radio spots. He has also provided the voices for dozens of video games including League of Legends, AION, Resident Evil, Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Colors, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Tales of Graces, Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation, and Overwatch. As of 2012, he is dubbing Char Aznable in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Mr. S in ''Doraemon'', Kenji Tsukino in Sailor Moon and also voices Doctor Kirby O'Neil, April O'Neil's father in Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In 2015, he voiced the recurring villains Ulric, Brute, and Rascal in Glitter Force, which was released on Netflix. He also voiced the main villain Hawk Moth in the CGI animated show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir which aired on Nickelodeon. He is also the current English voice actor for Hisoka in Hunter x Hunter (2011). Personal life He has two daughters, Agnes and Dulcie. Filmography Anime * Accel World – Red Rider (Previous Red King) * Blade of the Immortal – Manji * Bleach – Coyote Starrk, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Mabashi, Tesra Lindocruz, Tensa Zangetsu * Blood Lad – Heads Hydra * Blue Dragon – Lemaire * Buso Renkin – Masashi Daihama, Mita * Code Geass – Kewell Soresi, Yoshitaka Minami * Coppelion – Onihei Mishima * Devilman Crybaby – Kukun * Digimon Fusion – Apollomon Whispered * Doraemon – Mr. S * Durarara!! – Tom Tanaka * Eureka Seven – William B. Baxter * Glitter Force – Ulric, Brute, Rascal * Granblue Fantasy The Animation - Pommern * Gurren Lagann – Makken * Haré+Guu – Robert * Honey and Clover – Kazuo Aida, Kazushi Yamazaki, Luigi Fujiwara * Hunter × Hunter 2011 series – Hisoka Morow * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – Robert E.O. Speedwagon * K – Mikoto Suoh (Red King) * Kannazuki no Miko – Yukihito * Kekkaishi – Gagin, Mr. Kurosu, Ohdo (Ep. 4), Spy (Eps. 19 - 20), Takemitsu * Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Villagiulio * Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone – Lupin * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic – Masrur, Goltas (Ep. 2-3, 6) * Magic☆Hospital! – Dr. Ben Robinson * Mahoromatic: I'm Home – Kiyomi Kawaguchi, Ryuga * MÄR – Girom, Boss, Rolan, Danna Toramizu * Mob Psycho 100 – Megumu Koyama * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans – Chad Chadan * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Char Aznable * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Full Frontal, Char Aznable * Monster – Johan Liebert * Monsuno: World Master – Commander Trey, Dax * Naruto – Kimimaro, Gantetsu * Naruto Shippuden – Kimimaro, Yura, Ginkaku, Kusune (Ep. 184), Sukune (Ep. 187), * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series - Zen, Nurarihyon (Young), Mokugyo Daruma, Inuhōō * One-Punch Man - Deep Sea King * Paradise Kiss – Konishi, Noriji * Phantom the Animation – Zwei (credited as David Keefir) * Rozen Maiden – Detective Kun-Kun * Rozen Maiden: Träumend – Laplace's Demon, Shirosaki, Detective Kun-Kun * Sailor Moon – Kenji Tsukino (Viz dub), Old Fortuneteller (Ep. 2), Yusuke (Ep. 6), Professor Tomoe (Viz dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal – Kenji Tsukino, Professor Tomoe * Samurai Champloo – Sunobi, Pinwheel Peddler * Saiyuki Reload Gunlock – Yakumo * Skip Beat! – Takenori Sawara * Stitch! – Gantu * Strait Jacket – Jack Roland * Sword Art Online – Shozo Yuki (Asuna's Father, Ep. 15), Kagemune (Ep. 16, 20) * Tenjho Tenge – Iwaki Kenjirou * Tiger & Bunny – Cain Morris, B-Bomber * Tokko – Akito * Violet Evergarden – Dietfried Bougainvillea * Zetman – Seiji Haitani Animation * Batgirl: Year One – Robin/Dick Grayson * Fresh Beat Band of Spies – Commissioner Goldstar, Poulet, Additional Voices * Miraculous Ladybug – Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth; Prince Ali * Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores – Bartleby Farnum * NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians – Giants Rusher, Cardinals Rusher, Steeler Stan, Hank the Guard * Ozzy & Drix – Professor Nightmare * Sonic Boom – Vector the Crocodile * Special Agent Oso – Faith's Dad * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Kirby O'Neil * Timber Wolf – Loopy T. Wolf, Igor Beaver, Dash Snake, Termite * Tron: Uprising – Additional Voices * Zak Storm - Skullivar (credited as David Roach)http://www.keithsilverstein.com/currentprojects.html Films * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion – Sōjirō Kusaka * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters — Unberto Mori * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil – Additional Voices''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' Closing Credits * Ice Age: Continental Drift – Hyrax * Jungle Master – Additional Voices * Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love – Helicopter Cop''Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love'' Closing Credits *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' - Wolfram * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror – Haruka's Father - credited as David Roach * One Piece Film: Gold - Gild Tesoro * Redline – Johnny Bova Live-action dubbing * Azumi 2: Death or Love – Tsuchigamo * Masquerade – Park Choong-seo * Sesame Street – Ziggy the Rapping Zebrasaurushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISVk02wD6hY * Violetta – Gregorio Video games * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation – Sky Kid (uncredited) * Asura's Wrath – Emperor Strada * Batman: Arkham Knight – Lex Luthorhttps://twitter.com/SilverTalkie/status/873298203172421632 * BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle – Waldstein * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom – Sōjirō Kusaka * Bleach: Soul Resurrección – Coyote Starrk * Bravely Default – Sir Owen * Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Experimental War Robot 115 Reaper * Castlevania Judgment – Simon Belmont (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia – Albus (uncredited) * Cross Edge – Lazarus (uncredited) * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc – Mondo Owada * Dead or Alive 5 – Zack * Dragon's Dogma – Male Pawn Voice * Dynasty Warriors 7 – Zhuge Dan, Pang De (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8 – Zhuge Dan, Pang De (uncredited) * The Elder Scrolls Online - M'aiq the Liar, Narsis Dren * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Silus Vesuius, Savos Aren, Revyn Sadri, Atar, Nazeem and various others * Extermination – Gary * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia – Saber (credited as David Sylvain) * Hexyz Force – Levant von Schweitzer * Hitman: Absolution – Various Extra voices * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory – Mr. Badd * Immortal Grand Prix – Cunningham * Last Rebellion – Nine Asfel (uncredited) * League of Legends – Shen * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky - Kevin Graham, Walterhttp://www.keithsilverstein.com/resume.html * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Maplestory – Will * Mega Man 11 - Dr. Wily * Naruto series – Kimimaro Kaguya * Odin Sphere – King Valentine, Beldor, Urzer (uncredited) * Overwatch – Torbjörn * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Fuzbitz * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth – Zen * Persona 2: Innocent Sin – Tatsuya Suou (uncredited) * Persona 5 - Masayoshi Shido * Pillars of Eternity - White March Part II - High Abbot Kaoto * Resident Evil series – Hunk * Riviera: The Promised Land – Hector, Reichen (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love – Yuichi Kayama (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors 3 – Kotaro Fuma (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei IV - Flynn https://twitter.com/SilverTalkie/status/778101611629510656 * Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse - Flynn * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona – Hidehiko Uesugi *''Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen'' – Shu the Cypress * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure – T-Bone, Clam-tron 4000 * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Bash, Bop * Skylanders: Swap Force – Bash * Skylanders: Trap Team – Bash, Bop * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs – Specter * Sonic the Hedgehog series – Vector the Crocodile (2010–present) ** Colors (DS version only) ** Generations – Modern Vector (Console/PC version only) ** Forces - Fox Squad Soldier * Soulcalibur series ** Soulcalibur III – Zasalamel (uncredited) ** Soulcalibur IV – Zasalamel (uncredited) ** Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny – Zasalamel (uncredited) ** Soulcalibur VI – Zasalamel * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty – Diamondback, Marcus Cade * Stella Glow - Dante * Street Fighter X Tekken – Bryan Fury * Street Fighter V - Gouken * Tales of Graces – Lambda (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia – Efreet (uncredited) * Tales of Xillia – Cline Sharil (uncredited) * The Lego Movie Videogame – Additional Voices * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron – Blast Off, Frenzy * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark – Blast Off, Rumble, Insecticon Swarmer Grunt * Transformers: War for Cybertron – Frenzy, Rumble * Trauma Team – Ian (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles II – Heinz Gilden / Julius Klose * The Walking Dead: The Final Season — Omar, Yonatan * Warriors Orochi – Kotaro Fuma (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 – Kotaro Fuma (uncredited) * World of Warcraft – Rhonin, Renataki * Club Penguin Island - Captain Rockhopper * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Male Avatar (Rebel) * Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Eri Web Series * Pencil and Parsecs - K'lev References External links * * * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:People from Plainfield, New Jersey Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Audiobook narrators